Today's content providers, such as cable companies, provide hundreds of programming channels for viewers. Consequently, selecting a program to watch can be daunting. Because friends frequently have common interests, it would be useful at times to know what your friends, or like-minded people, are watching, or have otherwise indicated that they enjoy. Having access to such information with respect to current program options would quickly distinguish some programs from the hundreds of available choices. There is a need therefore, for a mechanism that provides a viewer an intuitive representation regarding how friends, or like-minded individuals, collectively rank programs which are currently available to be viewed.